


Dab'ika Vaar'Kara

by TheAceApples



Series: Trope Mash-Ups [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camp Half-Blood, Ficlet, GFY, Gen, half-baked worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: anonymous asked: “19 [Summer Camp AU] and 99 [Magical Accidents] with Cody and Rex for the mashup tropes please!” @ anon, I saw your very clever request for a Camp Half-Blood AU and, obviously, I greatly approve.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Trope Mash-Ups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Dab'ika Vaar'Kara

**Author's Note:**

> i reblogged a trope mash-up ask meme like over a year ago and have been poking at it ever since but honestly i have no idea where i was initially planning to take it so. *waves vaguely* here, have a half-baked half-blood au.

“Alright, shinies! Front and center!” Rex barked, scaring the daylights out of their latest arrivals. It was usually Cody’s job, as Marshal Commander of the cabin, to set the proper tone for their newest little brothers, but after the duo’s spectacular arrival, he'd graciously handed that duty over to Rex. Any grumbling on his twin’s part was strictly for show, Cody knew. Deep down. Like way, way,  _ way _ down.

Said shinies did as they were ordered to the best of their ability—which was to say, pretty fucking atrociously. Rex ignored the snickers from the cabin’s various bunks, but Cody shot them a look that said  _ either behave or be cleverer about it. _

“Now, as new arrivals, you're given a certain amount of leeway when it comes to the rules, regulations, and  _ realities _ of living in the Godsworld.” Rex fixed the little ones—nearly fourteen and just barely scraping in under the wire in regards to the required claiming age—with a hard stare. “After orientation, you will be expected to either figure out what you don't know yourself or keep your trap shut.  _ Understood, cadets?” _

It was a blatant lie, of course; Cody could already see Kix’s bunk littered with sheets of flimsi covered in drawings, diagrams, and written explanations. Still, it was the spirit of the thing, yeah? A’sev had scared them witless when  _ they’d _ first arrived at camp, and now that he was off doing Paladin shit, it fell to them to keep the tradition alive. It was a beautiful cycle, really, and watching the tiny shinies straighten up and shout  _ “sir, yes, sir” _ like Rex was a fucking drill sergeant was  _ hilarious. _

“First off,” Rex continued, beginning to pace rather impressively in front of the duo. Cody had a hard time not joining the boys in their next snickerfit. “Congratulations on surviving your first monster encounter—besting an  _ abaia _ while it’s got a home-field advantage is no easy feat. You did yourselves, and all your brothers, proud.”

The rookies straightened up that much more under the praise and Cody felt his need to smirk warring with the impulse to coo. “Whose idea was it to get it to charge into the rocks?” he asked curiously. They'd taken bets, watching from the shore.

“Mine, sir,” the one with the crew-cut said, taking a small step forward. A ripple spread through the cabin as they all noticed he'd subtly placed himself between his twin and Rex. That kind of body-language, combined with the late claiming, didn't bode well.

“Well done,” Rex acknowledged with a nod. “It was reckless, but well-executed. Just the kind of thinking we need in Mandalore Cabin. You got a name, shiny?”

“Ferdinand, sir,” the kid said without any hint of irony. They all winced in sympathy, because  _ yeesh.  _ “This is Emrys.”

Seeing that Rex didn't quite know how to phrase it, Cody asked, “You boys got nicknames?”

Their reaction was… worrying.

“Sir, no, sir,” Ferdinand—poor fucking kid—immediately denied, panic well-hidden to anyone not used to reading every variation of the face the Mand’alor’s poor decisions had stuck them all with. “We’re proud to carry these names and would never—”

“Anyone here calls me Emrys, I’ll break their fucking nose,” the long-haired twin cut in, stepping forward so that they stood shoulder to shoulder. “Got it?”

A chorus of affirmatives traveled through the cabin, and Cody exchanged a delighted look with Rex, thoroughly charmed by their newest pair of brothers. Mandalore Cabin was about to get interesting in a way it hadn’t since Hardcase first showed up, covered in ichor and grinning like he was ready to fistfight Jango himself. It was  _ damned  _ adorable.

\- - -

“So, what was  _ your  _ mum like?” Hardcase asked, sidling up to the new arrivals during the tour and immediately sticking his nose into their business. Because no one ever taught him to give traumatized feral children their space, apparently. He hissed and removed his arms from where he’d thrown them around Fives’ and Echo’s shoulders when, er,  _ encouraged _ to do so, but his smile never wavered.

“Dunno,” Ferdinand—Fives, rather—replied with a disaffected shrug, but Em—that was— _ Echo _ shoved an elbow back into ‘Case’s ribs in exchange for more breathing room and gave a much clearer, “Orphanage got us.”

Rex’s explanation of the climbing wall stuttered and Cody smoothly picked it up, flashing an  _ I got this _ in MSL. “We find that using real lava encourages new arrivals to pick up necessary skills at an acceptable rate, and keeps our older members from getting lazy.”

"Sounds reasonable," Echo murmured, casting a critical eye up and down the wall in question. The hair on the back of Cody's neck stood on end; that was  _ not _ a normal reaction to the climbing, even from new recruits, even from  _ Mando'ade. _

Something had gone quite wrong in these little brothers’ lives.


End file.
